In a suction tool of a vacuum cleaner, a suction nozzle of a vacuum cleaner provided with a lighting device in the suction tool has been hitherto proposed for improving visibility of the dust on a surface to be cleaned.
That is, as shown in FIG. 8, a suction tool 202 in a related-art vacuum cleaner has a suction port 203 in a bottom face and a pair of lighting devices 204 in a front part arranged so that optical axes thereof are almost parallel to each other as well as almost parallel to a floor surface to thereby light the floor surface of irradiated areas 205 in front of the suction tool 202.
An example of the related art includes Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3138321.